Faking it
by Perfect Beauty
Summary: For years, men or rather the men of Team Seven thought a woman could never fake it. Sadly, these men were proven wrong...through the process of experimentation...Sak/Ita if you squint hard enough Sak/Sak. One shot. Non-mass


_A/N: This story is a one-shot that has been floating around in my head for a while. I decided to go ahead and publish it before I lost my nerve. I don't know if its any good but I thought I would give it a shot. Hope you enjoy?_

* * *

**Faking It**

_For years, men or rather the men of Team Seven thought a woman could never fake it. Sadly, these men were proven wrong..._

* * *

"What do you mean a woman can't fake it?"

Those nine words were the last words heard at the bar as the room fell into a shocked silence.

If one looked closely then they would be able to the note the pink tinted cheeks of two males who not only ANBU members but members of the famously known Team Seven.

In the middle of the chaos, sat one, lone pink,_ yes I said pink_, haired kunoichi with vibrant green eyes and a punch that could kill multiple space aliens.

"What in the hell are you looking at?" The woman snapped to the crowd of people who seemed to be looking on in interest.

Heads snapped forward as the conversations and drinks began to flow once again.

The blond knucklehead of Team Seven glanced over at his teammate as she continued to rant again.

"Naruto, how could you think that a woman can't fake it?" she asked slowly as if speaking to a child.

She gripped the table in amusement as she looked over at her other idiot teammate, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Because Sakura-chan...a woman...she doesn't have the equipment like a guy."

For a moment, the pink haired woman saw red as she bit down her lip to keep from jumping across and slapping her idiot teammate. Of course, she knew that Hinata had been faking it for some time while she was with Naruto.

But, she would never tell him that.

She hated it when conversations with her teammates turned to sex. It seemed as if both idiots had no clue as to how they were supposed to make love to a woman's body.

She turned to her other teammate in hopes of him being the voice of reason.

"What say you, Sasuke? Do you feel the same as Naruto?"

She felt her stomach drop as the handsome, dark haired Uchiha nodded his head slowly.

_'UN-fucking-believable.'_

"You have got to be kidding, not you too Sasuke."

"Hn."

"I mean, c'mon Sakura-chan! You really didn't expect Teme to agree with you?" Naruto asked, as a foxy grin crossed his features.

"And why the hell not?" Sakura asked as she picked up her glass of sake and took a sip. She stared back at her teammates as a slight form of revenge began to take shape in her mind.

"Teme, is a guy. Plus, he knows for a fact that YOU never fake it."

Chakra filled with killing intent filled the air as the pink haired woman slammed her glass upon the table and turned to the dark haired man who seemed to be filled with hints of nervousness.

A head full of pink, petal strands snapped up as she glared at her former lover.

"You told Naruto about our sex life Sasuke-kun?"she barked through gritted teeth.

The males of Team Seven began to rethink exit strategy as they watched in fascination as the pink haired woman glowed as if she was preparing to become a Super Saiyan.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered, as he looked over at the exit to notice his older brother watching the scene with a smirk upon his features.

Of all times of Sakura to go Super Saiyan, she had to pick now!

Sasuke felt a bead of sweat roll down his back as he looked back over at the young woman who seemed to be calming down. Surprise as well as shock lined his features as her hand shot out and pinned him to his chair, defusing any ideas of escaping.

A sweet, saccharine voice filled the air as those beads of sweat began to move faster down his back. He looked back at his brother once again and was shocked at the fact that his brother was...laughing...

In fact, his brother seemed to be laughing with Shisui as they watched the scene unfold before their eyes.

Damn that Dobe for opening his mouth!

"Eh, Sakura-chan, what are you about to do to Teme?" Naruto cried out in alarm as the pink haired woman stood up and dropped her petite frame into the stunned Uchiha's lap.

The chuckles from Uchiha males in the corner disappeared as the whole room watched in shock.

A sweet moan filled the air as the pink haired woman leaned forward and began to plant kisses against the dark haired male who seemed stiff as a board.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun. You taste so sweet." she moaned as soft hands began to rub against the hard body of the once stoic Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"I want you." she whispered as she leaned forward and traced the outline of his lips with her soft tongue.

She smirked inwardly as she felt Sasuke beginning to react to her scene. Of course, she willing to have fun with Sasuke in order to prove a point.

Soft hands begin to caress dark raven strands as a soft moan left her lips.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" she mumbled as she began to grind on his lap.

She could feel the stoic Uchiha twitch under her skirt as she rocked her hips forward, effortlessly killing any train of thought he once had.

"Sakura." he grunted as a pang of pleasure shot through his system.

He risked another glance to his brother and noticed his brother watching the scene with rapt attention.

_'What is wrong with him?'_

"Ohhhh, Sasuke-kun...Ooohhh!"

Sasuke could feel his blood freezing in his veins as his pink haired teammate/ex-girlfriend grabbed his hips and began thrusting forward violently.

"Ahh, Sasuke. Right there! Ahhh, so good."

The tick mark called frustration began to set in as he looked over at his other teammate and saw the blond looking at them in awe.

_'Couldn't this idiot see that he wasn't doing anything?'_

"Ah, Sasuke...fuck me, fuck me. please!"

_'Oh shit.'_

"The moan of "oh Sasuke" clouded his ears as his eyes snapped up to the pink haired woman who towered over his with her head tossed back in sexual satisfaction.

He knew that face.

Sakura was about to...

"Ahhh, ahhh! Oh Sasuke! Oh my god. Oh my god!" she yelled loudly as her face exploded in bliss.

His eyes once again snapped over to his brother who was seemingly being held back Shisui.

_'What the hell was wrong with him?'_

* * *

"Ahh, ahh, ahhh." the pink haired woman whined as she leaned forward and laid her head at the crook of his neck.

He could only watch bewildered as Naruto turned beet red and gave him a thumbs up. He glanced around the room and noted everyone's face was just as bewildered as his.

What in the hell was Saukra thinking by getting on his lap and getting her rocks off _while_ in his lap?

"Teme, you're lucky as hell." Naruto chuckled as he picked up his sake and raised the glass in a toast.

A tremble at his side brought his mind back to the pink haired frustration in his lap.

_'What in the hell was she thinking?'_

"Sakura?"

Silence.

"Sakura?" he tried again,softly.

A soft giggle reached his ears as his mouth opened in mild shock.

A smiling Sakura raised herself from his lap and proceeded to walk over and plop back into her seat next to Naruto. For a moment, the two men looked back at her in shock as she picked up her sake and began drinking once again as if nothing happened.

_'What the hell?'_

"What?" she grunted._  
_

"What the hell was that, Sakura-chan? You practically raped Teme in that chair, dattebayo!"

Full blown laughter escaped the pink haired woman as she looked back at her teammates with a smile.

Who knew Sasuke and Naruto were so gullible?

She stood from the table and placed her money against the table softly.

From the confused and shocked looks of everyone in the room, she knew she had to explain what exactly happened.

"Aww, you mad Sasuke-kun?" she smirked, sweetly.

She turned to the blond who seemed turn red upon inspection.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her idiot teammates.

Did she really need to explain this to them?

"_That_ my dear Naruto was called acting."

She smirked in satisfaction as the two men jaws dropped. Well, Naruto's jaw dropped follow by a hn from Sasuke.

"Acting?"

"Yes, Naruto, acting."

She turned her handsome teammate and began to smirk.

"But, Sakura-chan you made the faces and you...you..." Naruto blushed as he began to play with his fingers like a nine year old Hinata.

The twenty-two year old kunoichi smiled as her two idiotic teammates looked at each other not quite getting the moral of her story.

"This is how a woman fakes it, Naruto. All a man hears is the sound, he doesn't pay attention to the context of what a woman is saying."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Hinata is faking it, Naruto." she blurted, as a sigh escaped her lips.

There she said it.

Now Hinata was going to kill her. Now it was time for her to go home and prepare to die.

"Hinata would never fake it, Sakura-chan!"

"Hn." Sakura answered as her eyes roamed the room once again. This time her eye landed on the dark haired Uchiha Itachi in the corner on the other side of the room.

Her eyes narrowed.

_'Why hello there, handsome?'_

* * *

"Did you ever fake it when we were together?" a voice cut in rudely as she turned her eyes away from the elder Uchiha brother who were looking as if he wanted to devour her.

"Hn." she answered as she picked up shoulder bag next to the table.

It really was time to leave before things got ugly.

"Sakura..."

The turned to the younger Uchiha with a sigh as she looked down at the features she thought she would pass on to her own children.

"Sasuke...don't ask questions that you don't want to know the answer to."

* * *

The streets of Konoha were dark as the pink haired woman stumbled back to her apartment. A breeze fluttered against her damp skin as she noted her apartment in the distance.

She walked tiredly up the steps as the ache of being on her feet all day at the hospital began to get to her.

"I knew I should have asked the two idiots to carry me home." she grumbled as she climbed the last stair.

A dark presence awaited her as she opened her door and slammed it shut.

Her body froze in anticipation as she shadow moved forward and effectively pinned her to the wall.

"How can I help you?" she whispered as soft, warm lips began to ghost against her skin.

"Hn."

Strong limbs surrounded her body as she pulled against a firm chest. She could feel the lean muscles rippling against her skin as she smell of honeydew reached her nose.

"Itachi..." she whispered.

"Do you...have any idea what it felt like watching you make those faces, _my faces,_ with my foolish little brother?" a soft voice whispered against her ear.

A giggle slipped from her lips as the insane thought of Itachi pounding his younger brother into a pulp invaded her mind.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"What was that?"

"That was me...teaching my idiot teammates a lesson on female anatomy."

"Hn."

"Itachi, I.."

"Sakura...have you ever faked it with me?

She smiled as her boyfriend of six months looked back at her stoically. She knew he was worried if he was an perfect lover.

He had nothing to worry about.

"Well, there was that one time..."she trailed off playfully, as she watched her boyfriend eyes narrow.

She didn't have the heart to tell him that it was all a joke.

A warm body enveloped her senses as she was suddenly pinned against the counter.

Surprised green eyes looked up only to notice the sharingan spinning around slowly. She gulped. She knew it was a bad idea to have made such a joke to Itachi.

What on Earth had she been thinking?

* * *

On the other side of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha was pulling back his sheets for a good night of rest when a loud scream filled the air.

His sleep filled mind recognized the scream but his eyes seemed to have weights against them.

As his eyes drifted closed, he secretly wondered what his brother spiked his drink with after Sakura left the bar.

He had to remember to ask his brother how long had he been fucking his teammate.

* * *

Sunlight shined brightly throughout the streets on Konoha as one sleep deprived kunoichi sat at the coffee shop with her best friend who seemed to be bursting at the seams.

"So, I heard you learned never to tease an Uchiha." Ino smirked as she looked back at her best friend who looked as if she had been through hell and back.

Sakura groaned, as the images the night previous began to haunt her.

Sex had been...it had been...

"Ino, remind me to never piss Itachi off."

Ino smirked as she watched her best friend drop her head to the table in exhaustion. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for the poor girl. Every woman in Konoha knew it was never wise to tease an Uchiha male.

Too bad Sakura always did things the hard way.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
